Fortuna
by Lord Merkin
Summary: Sonea y Akkarin se ven envueltos en el exilio, pero los Ichani ya no es una amenaza, ¿qué secretos oculta el nuevo Gran Lord? ¿Qué ha detenido a los Ichani?
1. Capítulo 1: Un viaje mal acompañado

Fortuna

 _Cap. 1: Un viaje, mal acompañado._

 _"Una noche más" –Pensó para sí misma_ , mientras regocija sobre una manta cálida, en una cueva de grandes dimensiones, pero con una entrada pequeña, y levemente tapada por un gigantesco árbol de Acacio. _"Otra noche en la que Akkarin me ignorara"_ –Pensó con tristeza. ´Akkarin´ ese nombre había estado resonando en su cabeza durante todo el tiempo que llevaban caminando, ¿rumbo?, ninguno, o al menos él no le había querido decir. Pero de pronto una pregunta que siempre había estado ligada con ese nombre la golpeó con fuerza, "¿Por qué vine?" –Una ola de tristeza la aglomeró al recordar la Vista y todo lo sucedido en ella, el hecho de haber abandonado a sus amigos, a Rothen, la persona que más se pareció a un padre, para irse con un "desconocido" a la más segura de las muertes.

Pensó durante un par de segundos en eso hasta que la respuesta vino a su mente

-Porque era lo correcto y debía asegurarme de que él estuviera bien –Pensó en voz alta… Al terminar la frase los recuerdos de la vista golpearon ferozmente su mente como una bola de fuego encandecete.

 _"Si lo exiliaras a él tendrás que hacer lo mismo conmigo, así me aseguraré de que él siga con vida cuando recuperes la razón y lo busques"_

Aquellas palabras, fueron las que gritó al Rey de Kyralia durante la vista, cuando éste dio el veredicto, exiliando a Akkarin a una muerte más que segura, trató de recordar la escena, pero justo en ese momento el susurro de unos pantalones de cuero pasando por el carrasposo suelo interrumpió su meditación.

Soltó una leve sonrisa y cerró los ojos, tratando de hacerse la dormida, esperó sentir otro bulto de carne por sobre su espalda, pero en vez de eso sintió un leve cosquilleo en su piel, como si alguien usara Sanación cerca de ella o incluso como cuando alguien se te queda mirando fijamente durante un largo fragmento de tiempo. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir los ojos el sueño ganó la batalla y quedó plasmada en la manta.

Al despertar sentía un vacío justo en su espalda, tardó un par de segundos antes de despabilar y notar que Akkarin, como todas las mañanas, no estaba. Aun así, no quería levantarse, pues sabía que en cuanto lo hiciera Akkarin llegaría y sería otro largo y extenuante día de caminata, solitaria, silenciosa, y demasiado pasiva. Recibiendo sólo las órdenes de Akkarin, mientras que sus piernas exhaustas rogarían por un solo segundo de descanso.

De pronto la felicidad con la que había despertado, se esfumó con el simple hecho de recordar la rutina diaria que había tenido desde que habían llegado a las montañas, y del trato de Akkarin hacia ella. " _Cuanto daría porque me tratara como una amiga… U al menos una compañera, y no una simple carga_ " –Pensó tristemente. Se quedó allí, acostada, imaginando que retrasaba el tiempo para detener la rutina… Cuando se dio cuenta, se estaba ya quedando dormida, pero antes de por fin caer en otro sueño profundo y rehabilitador, sintió un fuerte sacudón en su hombro, y unos dedos fríos y largos dañaron aquellas ansias de dormir.

-¡Sonea!… ¡Sonea…!

Escuchó su nombre dicho con fuerza y prisa, la voz desapasionada de Akkarin era muy clara, justo en su oído, trató de ignorarlo pero sólo pensar en sus labios diciendo su nombre… Le hicieron rendirse y abrir los ojos. Tardó un par de segundos en despabilar, con una fluidez sorprendente empezó a delinear una figura, alta, oscura y pálida, observándola fijamente con una máscara fría y desapasionada.

-Levanta, tienes 10 minutos para desayunar antes de que partamos.

El tono frio y desapasionado en su voz, sólo le indicaba que lo mejor era obedecer sin relinchar. Se levantó y masajeó levemente sus cienes suavemente, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente despierta para levantarse " _Podría usar curación para sentirme mejor_ ", tomó la mano de Akkarin y recogió lo que éste le había largado; un par de ramillas húmedas y varios frutos parecidos al Kamar.

-Las ramas aún están un poco húmedas, puedes chuparlas para obtener un algo de agua

Empezó a comer de los frutos, los cuales tenían un sabor semi agrio, a pesar de que las ramas no poseían mucha agua, tenían la suficiente como para quitar el mal sabor de las frutas. Continuó comiendo, suponiendo que en algún momento Akkarin se uniría a ella, _"O quizás comió por fuera" –_ Pensó, mientras se acababa con la última vaya, y observaba a Akkarin, quien reposaba sentado en el borde de la cueva, observando el paisaje, desértico y de vegetación muerta que se extendía por Kilómetros.

Dudó entre si acercarse o quedarse donde estaba, no quería verse envuelta en otra de aquellas discusiones, en las cuales Akkarin le repetía que debía haberse quedado, y que ahora sólo le retrasaría, Le causó una extraña tristeza el hecho de rememorar aquellas discusiones. _"Porque ese maldito hombre me afecta tanto"_ –Pensó con un leve toque de rabia, al final se cansó y se levantó, caminó al lado diestro de Akkarin y tomó asiento, desplegó las piernas y dejó las manos reposar sobre el duro suelo rocoso, mientras fijaba la vista en el Adyacente y hipnotizaste vacío.

Un poco más tranquila y decidida a hacerle responder, empezó a entablar conversación.

-¿Por qué nunca te he visto comer?

Después de terminar la frase, se sintió como una estúpida por haber hecho una pregunta tan poco interesante, pero, supuso que como siempre, la ignoraría, más para su sorpresa Akkarin se volteó un segundo a ver su rostro y luego volvió a entablar la vista en el vacío, como si meditara lo que iba a decir.

-Cuando vives como esclavo, te tienes que acostrumbar a sobrevivir con muy poco.

Movió sus dedos largos y palidos hasta dejarlos sobre el suelo a un par de Centímetros de la mano de Sonea, quien sólo se quedó observando los dedos de Akkarin. " _Esos dedos… Cuanto puedo imaginar con esos dedos_ " – Aquel maldito pensamiento volvió a irrumpir en su mente, aquel pensamiento que le gritaba a los cuatro vientos " _Lo amas_ ", trató de deshacerlo, pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de él no hacía nada más que intensificarlo. " _No lo amas, no lo amas…_ " –Se repetía mentalmente constantemente tratando de disolver cualquier otro pensamiento, cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que Akkarin ya no yacia a su lado.

-Es hora de irnos.


	2. Capitulo 2: Reacciones

Fortuna

 _Cap.2: Reacciones_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Lorlen no veía tal escándalo por la ventana de su oficina, y es que incluso en el último piso del gigantesco edificio, el murmullo y confusión de los magos era más que presente. " _Quién pensaría que tu castigo crearía un ambiente como éste, viejo amigo_ " –Pensó sarcásticamente mientras regresaba a su escritorio.

" _Debí haberlo acusado hace mucho tiempo, la paz que siento es… Simplemente indescriptible_ " –Pensó con cierta claridad, desde que se había quitado el anillo de sangre se sentía libre, como a una paloma que se le deja volar por las grandes calles de las Barriadas. Más aun así en lo recóndito de su mente aún había un sentimiento que no se alejaba de él; una pizca de culpa. Y aunque lo analizaba, e investigaba no le encontraba sentido, así que se resignaba a esconderlo en lo más profundo de sí.

" _Sonaba tan real su historia_ " –Aquel pensamiento re apareció; y es que no se había alejado de él desde que Osen y los guerreros habían salido hacia Sachaka, para dejar a Akkarin y Sonea en las montañas, a su merced y con enemigos a borbotones para acabar con sus existencias. Así que aunque lo escondía y fingía apoyar a aquellos que gritaban que Akkarin merecía la ejecución por mentir y usar magia negra, la historia Ichani le parecía demasiado convincente y real.

" _Es un mentiroso profesional_ " –Pensó mientras deshacía cualquier otra incertidumbre de su mente y trataba de convencerse de que era la realidad, más esa culpa no deseaba abandonarle.

-El tiempo libre me está haciendo daño. –Era algo que Akkarin siempre le decía cuando le veía preocupado, y que normalmente le tranquilizaba " _Que ironía, que ahora el tiempo libre te convirtiera en un mago negro_ " –Pensó con sarcasmo y tomó algunas de las cartas de sobre mesa, tratando de sumergirse en sus escritos, a pesar de eso aquel pensamiento de su viejo amigo en la Vista no le abandonada, y aunque trataba de seguir leyendo, más de una vez se auto sorprendió pensando en Akkarin, y en Sonea.

Para su alabanza el par de toques en la puerta de su oficina interrumpieron su meditación, y le dieron algo de paz " _Por fin alguien con quien hablar, sin tantas dudas_ " –Pensó mientras chasqueaba los dedos y con un toque de magia abría la puerta. Más se sorprendió al deslumbrar a un hombre de mediana edad, con arrugas sobre marcadas, ojos llorosos, y mejillas rojas al propio vivo, su ropa con leves gotas de lágrimas cayendo por las arrugas de su túnica morada. Su mandíbula estaba siendo apretada por sus propios dientes con demasiada fuerza, supuso Lorlen para mostrar mayor seguridad al hablar y en su postura, pero el simple hecho de verle denigraba cualquier confianza en sí mismo que pudiera alegarse.

-Administrador

El viejo mago hizo una reverencia torpe y nerviosa, su voz contrario a lo que se esperaba era ronca y flaqueaba con constancia en apenas un par de frases, maldijo en su interior para sí mismo por su debilidad y espero la reacción de Lorlen a su mal aspecto.

-Lord Rothen. –Respondió el joven administrador, con un tono amigable mientras se fijaba en los furiosos e incandescentes ojos del viejo Alquimista.

-Debes dar la orden de Traer a Sonea de esa maldita nación Sachakana.

Ordenó Rothen confiando plenamente en la seguridad de su tono y sintiendo como la puerta tras de sí era cerrada con un leve clic. No era la primera vez que discutía con Lorlen sobre el tema, pero conocía a su aprendiz, y sabía que era tan caprichoso como Akkarin, " _En algún momento cederá_ " –Pensó con nostalgia mientras que el recuerdo de una Sonea, con su cara magullada, destrozada por el ambiente hostil, con piernas cansadas era arrastrado hacia su mente.

-Rothen… Conoces el reglamento y sabes que no tengo la más mínima autoridad como para denegar una orden del rey, y menos si es un castigo por Magia Negra. –Respondió el administrador con un tono reconciliador.

Aquellas simples palabras fueron como una ardiente flecha clavada en toda la confianza con la que el alquimista había llegado, empezó a flanquear, y necesitó sentarse para no caer al robusto suelo, trató de parecer seguro, pero ahora sólo la desconfianza en sí mismo nacía de él.

-C...Claro que puedes, ehm… Dile a Balkan que envié a sus guerreros… O… O… ¡No lo sé!... Sólo…

Antes de poder terminar su frase, las lágrimas ya resbalaban de sus mejillas rojas y los sollozos brotaban de su garganta malgastada y despavorida. Y es que no era suficiente con la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo si no que por poco se desplomó en la propia silla.

-Calmate, Rothen.

Lorlen empujó levemente el asiento y se acercó a su viejo mentor, le rodeó con los brazos y dejó que descargara hasta la última de sus penas guardadas en él.

-No eres el único dolido por la decisión tan imprudente de Sonea. Pero se le dio más de una oportunidad y nunca llegó a dudar de su elección…

De pronto el rostro de Rothen se arrugó aún más y pasó de la melancolía y el abatimiento a una furia casi implacable, pasando por miedo y otras fases, las cuales hacían casi imposible saber que era lo que sentía exactamente.

-¡Claro que no!, de ninguna manera Sonea aceptaría ir con ese… ese… Maldito Mago Negro.

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas lo que ocurrió en la Vista?

Rothen se quedó en blanco, el simple hecho de recordar todo lo que Sonea gritó a su propio rey sólo por mantener a Akkarin a salvo… Según él, no había ninguna respuesta lógica para aquella pregunta, así que lanzó lo primero que vino a su mente

-Seguramente… Seguramente Akkarin usó magia negra en ella… ¡Claro!, es lo más obvio, ese discurso no parecía algo espontaneo, ¡estaba planeado por ese maldito Mago Negro!

Había una pizca de diversión en los ojos de Lorlen antes de responder, el simple hecho de escuchar a su antiguo mentor, a quien consideraba un hombre sabio y lógico decir tales barbaridades, era muy irónico.

-¿Rothen, al menos escuchas lo que balbuceas? Eso no tiene ni la más mísera pizca de sentido.

La furia en el interior del viejo alquimista no hizo nada más que crecer con cada respuesta dada por Lorlen, ya que aunque lo negaba, sabía que el joven administrador tenía razón.

-¡Claro que sí la tiene!, Lorlen… Yo mismo vi con mis ojos como Sonea cambio, y todo después de ser raptada por Akkarin, ¡Lo odiaba, Lorlen, deseaba matarlo! y… y a las pocas semanas empezó a tratarlo con respeto, ¿Cómo me vas a explicar eso?

-Posiblemente ya habían empezado a trabajar juntos, Rothen, tú mismo escuchaste lo que Sonea declaró y aceptó en la Vista.

De pronto, la ira estalló de Rothen, se sentía bajo presión, así que directamente habló con un tono más fuerte que el que había usado hasta el momento.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?, Lorlen, ¡Sonea odió la magia negra desde que la vio!... ¡Quería matar a Akkarin, Lorlen, Matarlo!

La paciencia De Lorlen se estaba acabando y eso era muy notable en su tono y su autoridad, que ahora era mucho más prepotente.

Sabía que Rothen estaba dolido, pero para él, lo que decía era una total exageración, pues en la Vista Sonea aceptó aprender Magia Negra.

-Rothen… Rothen, escuchame, Sonea no actuó como una novicia asustadiza en esa Vista…

-¿Entonces cómo qué, Lorlen? ¿Cómo una seguidora de un mago negro?

-No… Actuó como una chica enamorada.

En ese momento, la ira de Rothen se convirtió en desprecio y odio, a tal punto que dejó de pensar con claridad y empezó a soltar lo primero que llegaba a su cabeza con el mínimo de sentido.

-Lorlen… Sonea, jamás se enamorará de ese miserable mago oscuro, ella ama a Dorrien, lo ama desde que lo vio e incluso cuando la secuestraron ella siguió amándolo… Pero veo que has perdido lo mínimo de cordura, me largo.

La voz y postura de Rothen había cambiado, ahora se mostraba mucho más seguro y calmado, así que para cuando abandonó el despacho del administrador no se podía distinguir el menor signo de la discusión tan feroz que hubo adentro.

Aquel nuevo punto de vista, el hecho de pensar que Sonea se enamoró de Akkarin y que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por el mero hecho del amor, daba razón a muchas cosas. " _Pasaban todo el tiempo juntos… Y aunque me duela aceptarlo, Akkarin es muy atractivo_ ", Esto explicaría porque razonó tan poco en lo que hizo durante la Vista, porque arriesgó su propia vida nada más para salvar la de Akkarin, pero entonces otra duda entró en su mente "¿ _Akkarin lo sabe?_ " o peor… Si lo sabe… "¿ _Él también la ama?_ "… Trató de buscar respuesta a sus inquietudes, pero no las encontró, Akkarin era demasiado reservado.

" _Bah, debería dejar de preocuparme por los demás_ " –Pensó Lorlen mientras volvía a su labor de papeleo.


End file.
